Chapter 13: Government Sector
Chapter 13: Government Sector is the thirteenth chapter of Dead Space 2. Description Isaac and Ellie finally reach Government Sector through the use of the mining drill. Ellie finds a gunship, hoping to escape once and for all with Isaac. However, Isaac knows he still has to destroy the marker, even though he hasn't discovered how to yet. Summary Shortly after Isaac's and Ellie's arrival in Government Sector, Ellie finds an EarthGov Gunship that is still operational, and plans to finally depart The Sprawl with Isaac once and for all. However, Isaac feels obliged to put an end to the Marker without risking Ellie's life, and remotely launches the ship with Ellie onboard despite her protests. After Ellie has departed, Isaac has a short talk with Nicole's apparition and then hacks his way into the Marker Facility, where he is confronted by EarthGov Security Officers in the lobby. He manages to escape and subsequently cuts off the power in the lobby, allowing hordes of Necromorphs to enter the facility and slaughter the security personnel. After the horde has passed, Isaac slips inside behind them. Once inside, Isaac then has another vision of Nicole, who aids him by showing him the way to the Marker. After some tough battles with the Necromorphs that had recently entered the Facility, Isaac finally reaches an observation platform overlooking a massive room containing the Marker, which to Isaac's amazement, is vastly larger than the original Aegis VII Marker. Upon arriving at the Marker site, Tiedemann informs Isaac that the hordes of Necromorphs Isaac just let in has triggered a massive Convergence event far outside the scope of anything Tiedemann had ever planned for. Just then an explosion cuts off his RIG link to Isaac. After the call with Tiedemann ends, Isaac then sees the Noontech Diagnostic Machine - a machine that stimulates the areas of his brain infected by the signal of the Red Marker, by means of inserting a needle through the eye all the way to the brain. An apparition of Nicole then appears and explains to Isaac that he must use the machine in order to gain the knowledge needed to destroy the Marker. Isaac asks "Nicole" if it will hurt, to which she only responds, "Yes". Isaac then crawls into the machine, initiating Stross' "steps". Isaac completes the final step, inserting the machine's needle into his eye, unlocking the dormant information in Isaac's brain that he needs to destroy the Marker. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers/Enhanced Slashers *Pukers/Enhanced Pukers *Lurkers/Enhanced Lurkers *Enhanced Stalkers *Enhanced Brute *Spitters *Divider (Only if the player enters the Power Node room). *Exploders *Infectors *Crawlers *Cyst *Swarmers Trivia * Once Isaac has removed the power cell above the EarthGov barricade, the Necromorphs are able to enter the area. Slashers, Pukers and Pregnants wildly charge towards the EarthGov Soldiers, but seen briefly is the Ubermorph, who walks calmly and with what seems to be a different purpose than that of the other Necromorphs. The Ubermorph is confronted in Chapter 14. * Despite there being an extremely large amount of Necromorphs, bordering 300 or more attacking the titan security force. When Isaac goes to the area below he will only encounter a few of them. It is unknown how so many of them manage to leave the area so quickly. *Once you unplug the power cell above the EarthGov barricade, you cannot plug it back in. *In this chapter it should be noted that regular Infectors can still produce Enhanced Slashers. This can be observed after Isaac heads back down to the Security Room after unplugging the power cell that causes the blackout. If the player looks out the window quickly enough, an Infector can be spotted infecting a newly created corpse of one of Tiedmann's Security Officers. The result is always an Enhanced Slasher. *After you've accessed the very first Power Node-locked room in this chapter, a Divider will burst out of a nearby vent. It will not engage you until you exit the Power Node room. *Interestingly, Crawlers encountered within this chapter act differently - cooing and laughing, as though encouraging Isaac to approach them. *The Security Officers that were killed by the Necromorphs appear to have been dragged off, or rapidly transformed, as there is a large amount of blood covering the area but almost no bodies until the next room. * After launching Ellie, Tiedemann tells Isaac that he has over 200 armed security soldiers guarding the sector. Isaac clearly only encounters seven to eight behind riot shields. Either Tiedemann was bluffing Isaac or the rest of them were slaughtered by necromorphs while they were still inside the facility. *At the very start of this chapter (In the area where Ellie drilled through) the second floor has an orange ATM machine (Center section of path, directly above the door and facing the hole created by the drill) one can destroy via melee. Doing this can net the player 10,000 Credits, and it should be noted that this is guaranteed to happen. It also suggests that the intact vending machines one can find throughout the Sprawl can be meleed to obtain items. *There is also another vending machine before the ATM that reveals a Med Pack when meleed. *In the original Dead Space there was a variant of Slasher with half its skull showing and it wore some sort of engineering suit. You do not fight this variant at all in Dead Space 2 but every Slasher that ambushed Tiedemann's was this variant. *The scene where you must dodge the lasers to make your way across in the Reconstruction room bears resemblance to running out of the centrifuge room in the first Dead Space. *As mentioned above the only slasher type that charges the security forces is the variant that has part of its brain showing and its strange that so many of this variant would attack at exactly the same place. *At the Security Force blockade, if observed closely it is seen that each soldier is wielding two Pulse Rifles. One is aimed at Isaac, while the other is holstered toward the ground. However, the one not pointed at Isaac is being held by each soldiers right hand, hinting that the soldiers are not holding the other pulse rifle. The reason for this is unknown, but a plausible explanation could be is that the model being used already has a pulse rifle in their hand. *In the room full of Stalkers and The Corruption, the suspended power cell needed to unlock the exit door will occasionally not spawn. Reports of this have been linked back to the save point prior to venturing down to the room. *In the room with the three consecutive floors where Isaac must battle large waves of Necromorphs, the hallway connecting the first and second floor may not properly spawn. When the door is opened, it reveals an endless black void, which if Isaac enters, will cause him to fall for several seconds and eventually die. This can be fixed if the player goes back to the main menu and reloads the game. *Besides, if you saved at the entrance, DO NOT DIE the first time on your way between the floors, because otherwise, all the necromorphs of the room will respawn altogether and attack you in one single huge wave of twenty. Knowing you can't access to any store or bench at this point because of the lasers blocking your retreat, you better have enough ammo and mass control weapons to handle all of them. If not, you may be forced to restart from a previous save. The battle becoming even harder than the final boss under these conditions, some players may do it just on purpose. Gallery chapter13_1.jpg|Chapter 13 scheme 1 chapter13_2.jpg|Chapter 13 scheme 2 Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 13 Government Sector es:Capítulo 13 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 13: Правительственный сектор 013